


【朝耀】煮粥这点事

by Linyiyun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyiyun/pseuds/Linyiyun
Summary: 很多人说喜欢是没理由没道理的，但亚瑟却总能找到比以前更喜欢这个人的理由。





	【朝耀】煮粥这点事

亚瑟·柯克兰的厨艺不太行是众所周知的一件事。要给“不太行”找个不那么模棱两可的形容的话，它的程度应该是会炸厨房的那种“不太行”。

英国男人嘛，不会做饭才是传统。

不过实际上也没传闻出来那么夸张，起码煮个咖啡泡个茶，烤两片吐司当早餐还是没问题的——他泡茶的手艺很好，虽然王耀总是对此嗤之以鼻的，但也不得不承认：他做饭有多不得章法，泡茶就有多游刃有余。

他其实并不那么在意会不会做饭这件事，出于矜傲的自尊心，又不肯在这种事情上放低姿态请人教导，在接连的尝试失败后也就放弃了继续浪费时间，将有限的时间投入到更紧张的工作中去了。

再一次萌生要学厨艺的想法时，是后来第一次把王耀领到他位于伦敦的公寓。

这一顿下午茶喝得天雷勾地火，午后正是不多见的晴朗天气，从落地窗照进来的日光将室内照得敞亮，他将那个挑剔茶水味道的东方人按在餐桌上。杯盏在餐桌一下一下的用力晃动中翻倒摔下了桌子，和里面未尽的红茶一起在地上摔得粉碎。

碎的还有压抑在喉间的呻吟，低沉断续，几乎要被毫不留情的碰撞与进出时带出的水声盖下去。

王耀不喜欢在这样光线透亮的地方做——亚瑟看得出来，但他在王耀开口说之前捏住他的下巴，低头噙上微张的嘴唇，并从中尝到了未散的茶香。

近在咫尺的琥珀色眼眸里氤氲着水汽，湿润得如同包裹着他的那处温软，快淌出来了似的。那色泽看起来就像是……就像是刚泡好的，上佳的红茶。

很多人说喜欢是没理由没道理的，但亚瑟却总能找到比以前更喜欢这个人的理由。

后来他抱着王耀回卧室继续，走动时插在里面没拔出来，熟视无睹地大步跨过地上碎裂的杯子。怀里抱着的人被他走动时的动作顶得不住发颤，夹在他腰上的腿没什么力气地往下滑，王耀可能是被抱着没什么安全感，后面咬得格外紧，就这样在他耳边急促地喘着气，用难耐的语气喊他：“亚瑟。”

亚瑟觉得但凡要是个男人，在这种时候都做不到冷静。

所以他把王耀压在柔软的大床上，用一个十指相扣的长吻，宣告了接下来整个下午的白日宣淫计划。

王耀从疲累的昏睡中醒来时太阳已经落幕了，深蓝渐黑的颜色占据了整个天空，只有地平线处还残留着一点落日余晖的橙黄。蒙昧的光线让房间里不至于漆黑一片，他借着这点光往旁边摸索了两把，发现身旁的床铺是空的，摸上去也没有余温。

这张床的主人不在房间里，显然离开有一会儿了。

“亚瑟！”他感觉身上不太利索，不是特别想动，于是有气无力地扯着嗓子喊了声。

隔着门板似乎能隐隐听到什么动静，但不太清楚，呼唤也如石沉大海，半天没个回音。王耀侧耳听了半天没听出个所以然来，眉头轻蹙，还是认命地扶着腰从床上爬起来了。

结果一推开卧室门，空气中弥漫的焦糊味就以不能忽视的存在感强势地钻进他的鼻子，险些将他一口气呛回身后的卧室里。

“搞什么鬼？”王耀捂住鼻子想，“什么东西烧起来了吗？亚瑟那家伙又上哪儿去了？”

他在房子里转了转，最后在焦糊味最浓重的厨房找见了亚瑟的身影。

这个系着围裙的英国男人背对着他，显得十分手足无措地举着一个长勺。他身前的灶台火势开到了最大，而灶台上正被大火加热的锅，看来就是整个屋子里焦糊味的来源。

王耀靠在厨房的门框上，心平气和地发问：“你在做什么？”

亚瑟先前没注意到他过来，被突然响起的声音惊得转头，见是王耀，才松下一口气：“你醒了啊，怎么起来了？”

王耀没说话，用一种赤裸裸的目光在他和锅之间来回扫了两圈，其含义不言而喻：“不起来，难道等你烧了厨房？”

亚瑟吃了瘪，半晌才神色阴晴不定道：“我在煮粥。”

“哦，给我的吗？还算体贴啊，没给我直接端来炸鱼薯条。”王耀戏谑道。

“谁说给你的了？”亚瑟板起脸，回身去继续看他的锅，“我自己想喝粥而已。”

王耀一耸肩，习惯了似的顺着说：“好吧好吧，你做给自己的。”他走上前，越过亚瑟的肩头往锅里看去——

米多水少，粥已经快煮成了饭；火又太大，虽然上层看起来还是夹生的，估计最下层已经焦了，所以才会有那么重的糊味……

而亚瑟则放下了手里的长勺，转而拿起碗接水，估摸着水量，看样子是准备往锅里倒。

王耀一脸惨不忍睹地拦住他，一把关了火：“哎祖宗，您还是出去吧，别折腾厨房了，我来煮。”

亚瑟：“我可以……”

“砰——”

厨房的拉门在他面前关上了。

亚瑟：“……”

他在厨房门口转了两圈，终于不甘心地返回客厅，憋屈地往沙发上一坐，心想：“我照顾他给他煮粥，他怎么还这么不识好歹？”然而转念一想那锅可以被直接倒掉的粥，再想到王耀一手精湛的厨艺，他又不得不意识到，自己那锅粥真不是给人吃的。

“这样不行。”他想着，坐立难安地换了个坐姿，最后仍是。忍不住站起来向厨房的方向张望，“我不能每次都这样。”

好在他练习的机会也不少。

王耀起初非常不能理解亚瑟每次事后都坚持去给他煮粥的执念，在他看来，浪费粮食同样是一种可耻的行径。亚瑟却死活要他在床上歇着，不让他去救场，这导致很多时候在厨房的兵荒马乱后，他们都不得不喊个外卖救急。

他尝试过阻止这种十分资本主义的奢侈行为，但在发现外卖送到之前还有再来一次的时间之后，就彻底放弃了无用的尝试。

等到亚瑟第一次把他的成品展现给王耀的时候，又是很久之后的事了。

王耀不做声地皱皱眉——说实话，这碗粥虽然到了能入口的程度，但也仅仅是能入口而已。他握着勺子，看着碗里兀自蒸腾着热气的稀粥，实在不想再来一口，就抬眼去瞧对面双手抱臂看似浑不在意的英国人。

亚瑟故意别过头不看他，却忍不住隔一会儿悄悄瞟过来两眼。可能是看王耀半晌没再动勺子，他故作镇定地问：“怎么了？”

视线在对方抿得紧紧的嘴角上顿了顿，王耀若有所思地用勺子搅了搅，舌尖一卷，若无其事地改了要出口的话音：“没事，只是有点烫，我等它凉凉。”

有些东西该是心照不宣的，所以最终他将那一碗带了糊味，又煮成米汤的粥喝得干干净净。

再后来，亚瑟的厨艺依旧没能如愿变好，唯独会煮最简单的清粥，虽然水平始终保持在一个色香味哪个都缺的程度，只是不再难以下咽，变成了一般的不太好吃。

王耀见证了这一切变迁，作为一个对食物异常挑剔的人，竟在不知不觉间也降低了标准。有一次亚瑟心血来潮，在床上边顶弄边低声问他：“每次煮粥给你你都不说什么，你到底觉得怎么样？”

王耀边喘气，边抓着他的胳膊断断续续道：“还……还行……”

亚瑟顿了顿，忽然忍不住了似的，低头去亲吻这个人。

这可能是这个世界上，独一份的“还行”吧。

End.


End file.
